The present disclosure generally relates to a hybrid volatile/non-volatile memory device. In particular, this disclosure relates to replacing a non-volatile memory component of such a hybrid memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices or chips can be used in computers and other electronic systems to electronically store data. For example, instructions for a processor circuit and data processed by the processor circuit can both be stored in semiconductor memory chips. Such memory chips may be fabricated using a variety of semiconductor technologies. The time to access all data locations within a semiconductor memory chip is generally uniform, which can result in efficient storage and retrieval of data from any data location within the chip. Semiconductor memory chips can be “volatile” or “non-volatile” with regards to data retention during interruption of electrical power supplied to a chip. A volatile memory chip can lose data when the power supplied to the chip is interrupted, and a non-volatile chip is designed to retain data during power supply interruptions.